


After the Reunion

by kitkatz221



Series: The strange and changing life of Emily Harris [2]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlockary - Freeform, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, johnlockry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatz221/pseuds/kitkatz221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An in-between because of Series 3 of Sherlock. Needed to fix somethings before my next story.so... yah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing
> 
> \---------------------------  
> this is to fix somethings between my story and the end of Season 3 of Sherlock

“Yes, yes Sherlock Holmes I never want you to go away from me again. Yes I will marry you.”

\-----

This thought stuck in John's mind. and then the panic sunk in.

“Sherlock, I need to tell you something.” John said as he pulled back from Sherlock.

“I met someone while you were gone.”

Sherlock looked unsure and a bit confused.

“What do you mean you met someone?”

“I love her. but your back.” Johns hands ran through his hair. Things were getting complicated.

Sherlock was devastated. he never understood the feeling he had and when those feeling were finally being realized and admittedly he was imagining a future with John, his world came crashing down. John loved someone that wasn't him.

\---------

“Her name is Mary Mortsan. She is a nurse. I work with her at surgery. She made me better. Emily didn't even know about her. i never told her. how did my life get so complicated. i love you, and i need you in my life. but i love her too.”

Just as John’s panic was about to hit critical a soft voice came from the door startling both men out of their thoughts.

“Who says you can only love one person John Watson? When Mycroft Holmes called me after the news reported you died, reassuring me you were alive, as well as Sherlock Holmes i knew your heart and mind would go into conflict.”

“Mary”. John said in relief.

Sherlock looked at this woman with interrest. Mostly how he could scare her away. but then there was something that caught him.

“I knew you loved him, and as soon as i heard he was back, well. I don't know, lets all talk.”

“Talk?” sherlock asked.

“Yes Sherlock. Hello, im Mary. I am in love with John, and So are you.” this was a statement “and i don't think either of us could live without this man in our life. so we talk.”

“Are you suggesting a nontraditional arrangement?”

John watched this exchange in confusion.

“Yes i think so. I have never been a traditionalist anyway.”

Through the night the three talked. Dinner came and went. Mary, surprisingly was able to convince Sherlock to eat half of what Emily sent up.

“So, when John is released we will talk more in depth about our….arrangement.” Mary said. kissed John “i'm glad you are ok, i will pick you up tomorrow when the release you” Mary turned to Sherlock, grabbed the sides of his head forcing him to bend down and planted a full kiss onto Sherlock. “You and me will talk.” she smiled, winked and walked out the door.

“I have to admit, i like her more than your other girlfriends” Sherlock said.

“Yes. I think i do too. and...I think i love you both even more now that there is a possibility i could have you both in my life.”

\---

Emily walked into the room just as Mary was leaving. “Hello Mary. Did you have a good discussion?”

“Yes i think we got a few things sorted out. I was a little surprised you didn't tell Sherlock about me”

“Well, i don't think telling Sherlock about you would help me get him home to John.”

“Thank you for calling me about John. I told them Mycroft called me, but i don't think the believed me.”

“ No they wouldn't. You are good for John. But i need to tell you Mary, that he was close.”

“I know. I was planning on calling you the closer we got to the anniversary.  I know i made him happy. but nothing could heal his heart from that. i knew that. but i think it will work. “

“Im glad” Emily said and gave Mary a hug. “By the way, are you ever going to tell John about your past? “

“I don't think so. Thats my past. He didn't need to know my life with the CIA. and don't you dare”

“My lips are sealed.” Emily said, and made a small smile “I just hope that you are prepared for what may happen if it all goes sideways”

\-------

“Good you ate” Emily said noting the 2 empty food trays. “Or did Mary help you eat?”

“Mary..You know Mary?”

“Yes John i know about Mary. It was never my place to say anything, but i suspect you worked it out.”

“Yes i think we did, or we are” replied Sherlock.

“Ok good. Now I have to go to Washington then Columbia so i will be gone for about 3 months”

John looked confused and Sherlock said “General Carsa”

“yes. but you don't know about him, and i didn't say anything.” she gave them both a stern look

“I will have my mobile so if you need anything give me a call.” She kissed John's forehead “Im glad you are ok” She kissed Sherlock's forehead “Im glad your back. Both of you! BEHAVE!” and with that she walked out the door with a backwards wave.

 

\--------------------------

“What do you mean she is unreachable? She said that we would be able to get a hold of her whenever we needed her”

“Well im sorry John, but she is currently being shot at by a Colombian Drug Lord. I think she would be upset if you interrupted Q trying to keep her alive to ask if she is attending the wedding.” replied a smug voice of James Bond.

“Oh!”

Sherlock pulled the phone out of John's hand

“Please tell Q that we need to know if she will be unable to be home before the wedding we need to know for seating arrangements. and Mary would like her to be a bridesmaid”

Sherlock heard a muffled sound followed by some cursing, a loud bang. more yelling and Emily screaming. Q cursing at Emily -She must have jumped off a building without telling Q she was going to because Bond started laughing over the phone “You know She is going to give your brother a heart attack before i get a chance.”

“Statistically i would bet on you doing that first Bond. How many times have you died?”

muffled laughter.

“I will make sure she calls John when she is green. as of right now. i don't think any of us are going to make it. after all, would John really want all of us there? We tend to cause more destruction than preventing it”

“Fair point. I will put you all down as not attending but send you the secure live feed”

“Sounds good. also please tell John she is no longer being shot at, and part of the Colombian Jungle is now on fire. “ with that the phone disconnected.

Sherlock turned to look at John unsure if he wanted to know if his cousin was going to make it home in one piece.

“When we hear on the news tonight of the Columbian forest being set on fire by the Colombian government in an effort to overthrow a drug lord, be proud to know that Emily was the one who blew up the Compound.” Sherlock informed John and returned to helping Mary with the seating arrangements moving people around now that four people were no longer attending.

\------

After John and Mary wedding and Sherlock vanished Emily received text messages and phone calls from all parties.  She was tired of them all calling her. Not talking to each other. She was frankly pised off. She told Mary to sit them both down and talk to them.

Emily was happy when Sherlock texted a picture of a ring that Mary and John just presented him. Even after John found out Marys secret. Sherlock shooting Charles Augustus Milverton. it was a mess but things seem to have sorted itself out.

Then Mycroft happened. Knowing the only way to save Sherlock from public trial was exile. a mission from MI6. No one knew, but Emily was going too. She was going to be his backup. Damned if this was a suicide mission. that was not going to happen if she had anything to say about it. and it also helped that Alec was going as well. Nothing like a good backup of a back up.

\------

Then That Man.

That man was on every screen in London.

The man who almost ruined the lives of Sherlock and John. and also everyone in their circle of friends and family.

Jim Moriarty on every screen in the Country.

Q received a text message from Mycroft that Sherlock was being brought back before Emily and Alec could board a plane.  No exile for the worlds greatest detective

MI6 was now on high alert.

it was going to be a very long night. Time to put on coffee and make some tea.  

 


End file.
